warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sir Rock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Aniju Aura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 00:27, September 16, 2010 Okay you can be a warrior of MetalClan!Aniju Aura 00:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay I added you to the Members now go create the article for him.Aniju Aura 00:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi! Welcome to the wiki! It's a great place to post your fanfiction and roleplay! Message me on my talk page, I can get you started! Smoketail88 00:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cool! This wiki is great (I found it by clicking on a link on a user's talk page on Warriors Wiki) I have all my fanon here. I'm glad they got the roleplaying upgrades. :) Smoketail88 00:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) My roleplaying cat is Oceanstar (leader of OceanClan) but my character is Smoketail. I named my account after her, and all my stories revolve around her. Click here to see her page. Smoketail88 00:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Roleplaying Thanks! Roleplaying is fun! Smoketail88 01:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. Rosepad is a warrior, because she doesn't have 'paw' at the end of her name. You can roleplay her if you want. Her description is open. (But, considering her name, gender isn't) Smoketail88 22:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Forum Wiki Please check out my wiki, Warriors Forum Wiki. It is a wiki where you can talk about Warriors and I think you will like it. Please edit there a bit. Smoketail88 23:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S. We are partners with Warriors Fanon Wiki. Good idea. I'll tell everyone to do the role playing in the discuss sections.Aniju Aura 02:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you. Smoketail88 22:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Wiki Poll! It's not really a poll, but we need another administrator. The first person that asks will get the position! What do you think? Find out more at Warriors Forum Wiki. Smoketail88 16:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I notice that too. We should come up with names for the article not just call hem IceClan Role Play. I don't' want all these Ice names showing up on the links. I hate it want here are so many. Maybe like Frozen Warrior or something like that. Aniju Aura 00:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Metallic Warriors applies to all metal so we can use that one. Marine Warriors is the best. It is hard to come up for names for OceanClan and JungleClan. As for IceClan i like Blizzard Warriors the best. Frozen Warriors sounds like they have died by freezing to death. That's terrible so we will group for Blizzard Warriors. As for JungleClan, umm there may be a SwampClan one day so we will go for Rainforest Warriors, because a Jungle isn't a Swamp. I was thinking about the Amazon like jungle. And you are right about Amazon Warriors. It sounds like the movie however a female cat is leader but they are not all female. Lets make the articles and we will tell everyone we have better role playing area that will show up on the side bar. Aniju Aura 00:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe we'll use Tropical Warriors. It sounds and looks better thet Rainforest Warriors. What Do you think?Aniju Aura 00:57, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Role Play Centers Okay everyone, Sir Rock and I have noticed that the Discuss Section doesn’t show up on the Side Bar after someone edits it. It was hard to know if someone had edited the Role Playing area. So we have now made Role Playing Centers, one for each Clan. We are going to officially role play on them from now on. Here are the new Role Playing Centers, Marine Warriors, Blizzard Warriors, Metallic Warriors and Tropical Warriors. Have Fun at the new Role Playing Centers and they will show on the side bar so other uses know there is new edits.Aniju Aura 01:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you but you didn't ahve to do that.Aniju Aura 11:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me?!?!? Search that description on google and see how many cats come up!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ No Sandstar. It is the picture that gives it away. Oh my Whitestar. I knew I should have not used her. I'm sorry my lovely I sorry. She is going to be mad at me. I sorry, I'm so sorry.Aniju Aura 12:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay Sir Rock. Everyone will see and then they will like her. There be people who will write fan fictions. I just want credit form my character so everyone knows she belongs to me. I won't sleep tonight like I ever do. I'll go to the doctor tomarrow before school so I'm going to be late. Tell them I'll be there like an half hour late. I'll see you tomarrow. Aniju Aura 12:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I think I should get rid of the Clan's that relate to Whitestar so people don't steal them too. Fan Fictions aren't safe see everyone can view them. Or I should change the names. Silverfang was a change name of Whitestar.Aniju Aura 04:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, they can never make Whitestar as cool as my cat. Let's make her awesoem before they start messing with her over their. They we can say we did it all first. The only differenace between the chracters is they gave her a sister. My Whitestar has not sisters. I like TwilightClan to be the bad guys of a story. I hate those stupit craps of vampires. I wander if there is a Vampire Fanon? Let's look for one.Aniju Aura 05:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay I put them up as a partner so that people would see it and want to work there. Also I like to base my cats off of real breeds. Silverfang is an Egyptian Mau mix. We are partners with them too you know. Aniju Aura 05:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) New Clan Names Okay I switched my Clan named so no one will steal them. The new clans are WhiskerClan, PhantomClan, FurryClan and TwilightClan. I like PhantomClan's name kinda sounds like a StarClan replica but they are alive. WhiskerClan and FurryClan match in names wise. TwilightClan was your idea. They aren't stupid sparkling vampires however. They are named that because they are dark warriors who don't follow the rules.Aniju Aura 05:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) When I think of a name I will make them. They haven't appreared in the story which I need to finish so I can posted it. Aniju Aura 07:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Vipertooth Okay, you can be him. Make a page for him and added the JungleClan that you are now him. We ahev a new leader finally too so we can start roll playing. I just finished two new episodes for Meerkat Manor 5 over at Meerkat Fanon so go chech it out!Aniju Aura 09:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Bananaleaf and Baobabtail can be brother and sister. When 4pinkbear comes back and adds the first role play lines to the Tropical Warriors then we can start. We need more users so I hope new ones come here soon. Good job on Vipertooth!Aniju Aura 09:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm sooo sad Sir Rock. I want to I don't know. I want to destory human kind!Aniju Aura 11:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I didn't write anything on their wiki but I was told about it and after I check everything out is when I got mad. Hollyleaf is a bit immature, I don't know how old she is and there's no way for me to know. I guess I can forgive if she was young. Anyways, I'll kill that no good Billy! She deserved to died like the retched bitch she is!!! Oh look at me, I'm not angry like this. Billy is my angry point. Whitestar will kill her in a story and well, I don't want it stolen. I'm paranoid now. Let me write it first. Thank you Sir Rock, you are a good friend. Characters My brother is watching Lost. I hate that show. It is boring and every character has a dark background story. There is no normal character! I think I'll make a how to make a character article somewhere on this wiki. I will modify the Character Sheet we were given in Creative Writing for cats or animals.I'll make it later. I am tired and require sleep. Aniju Aura 11:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Back from you trip? Well JungleClan and MetalClan still have stops open. There are kits too and some warriors.Aniju Aura 01:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Those monkeis are ugly which is why I liek them. Okay you can be deputy and Chromekit. I'll asked Dustpelts if he wants to be MetalClan's deputy. I think he will make a good deputy. After the Clans get started off we can have a bad Clan like BloodClan. Aniju Aura 01:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC)